


TMNT: The Wedding (One-Shot)

by SophiaStones123



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Other, TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaStones123/pseuds/SophiaStones123
Summary: Hope you guys enjoy this one!WARNING: Possible Japanese Culture Topics, mild violence, Female Donnie, Female Turtles, Gender Bender (Mentions), Experimentation (Mentions), etc....No sexual content or mature content, pregnancy, whatsoever!THIS is purely sibling fluff!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this one!
> 
> WARNING: Possible Japanese Culture Topics, mild violence, Female Donnie, Female Turtles, Gender Bender (Mentions), Experimentation (Mentions), etc.... 
> 
> No sexual content or mature content, pregnancy, whatsoever! 
> 
> THIS is purely sibling fluff!

"I see that your son is....an intelligent person, I might add."

"Very suitable to have my daughter's hand in marriage."

The Shredder wanted his daughter, Akemi, to marry a man...

Even though she was just 22 years old.

"Now, about your daughter's age..."

"Ah, yes. She might be quite young, 22 years old at that..."

"But she is mature for her age. Bright and intelligent...."

"For a 22 years old woman, she has achieved many things."

"I see. Well, I suppose we should get started on the pre-wedding procedure...."

"Servant, bring Akemi here. I would like her to meet his future groom."

The servant hesitated...

Before summoning the kunoichi into the throne room.

Later  
The servant went onto the rooftops....

Took his mask off and cried.

His sister was about to be married off to a total stranger.

He knew that she did not like the looks of him.

He had noticed her slight frown, when she cast her eyes upon her future groom.

Her happiness was at stake.

However, that was not the only thing that he was sad and worried about.

"I will miss you so much."

"I....I know that you don't remember me...."

"But, just know...."

"If you do get married off..."

"I-I will always miss you, sis."

He sniffled as he wiped his tears away...

And looked at the moon.

"But don't worry....."

"I can take care of myself."

"After all....."

"I have been taking care of myself these past 5 years, right?"

Silence followed....

As the turtle wiped his tears away.

When the cool wind blew, seemingly taunting him about his loneliness....

He cried again.

He will always miss his big sister.

Meanwhile  
"The wedding will be held in a few weeks time."

"After all, happiness should be savoured as quickly as possible...."

"And it can silent one's tongue."

"I agree with you."

Akemi glanced at the two men...

Before looking at her husband-to-be.

The future groom had that menacing look on his face, implying that he was not to be trifled with.

That glare in his eyes told Akemi that she would not be happy if she married this man.

She sighed softly...

And thought of the little person who took care of her once a year.

He might not know it...

But she regained her memories during those past 5 years.

She became saddened at the fact that.....

The servant would be left alone again.

"And now...."

Her train of thoughts were interrupted when the Shredder cleared his throat...

Causing Akemi to turn around and face him.

"You are not really married, until after the ceremony."

"However, I would like you to treat your future husband, as though you are already married."

"Understood?"

She looked at the man and frowned.

She did not want to be married to a total stranger.

However...

What kind of choice did she really have?

"Yes, Father."

"Good, now you may go."

She rose and proceeded to bow, before leaving.

The man followed her.

"Listen, you."

She was immediately elbowed by the man....

Which caused her to wince in pain.

"Just because you are going to be my wife..."

"Doesn't mean you will have luxuries."

"When we married, I expect our house to be cleaned, dishes to be cooked and things to be done."

"I would not like to waste my time on tiny trifles, so do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Good."

The man gave an evil grin...

Before smashing her against the floor.

"See you."

He made his leave.

Akemi stood up.

"I am not going to marry this man."

"I am certain of that."

She thought of the servant again.

She became saddened once again.

"Mikey...."

She whimpered as she thought about her brother.

"What would you do if I'm gone?"

Later  
When she went back into her room....

Ignoring her other sisters as she walked by....

She saw the servant waiting for her.

"Would you like me to handle your laundry, my ladyship?"

Akemi gave him the go-ahead nod.

Kame took the laundry out and went back in.

"Do you have any requests, my ladyship?"

"No, but there's one more important thing, though."

"What?"

He was surprised with a gentle kiss on the forehead.

He almost burst into tears.

It had been a long time...

Since he had felt loved...

The kunoichi held the servant's hands....

And rubbed them gently.

"Goodbye, Mikey."

She said the words so softly....

That Kame couldn't believe that she had just said his name.

"Did she just....?"

"Nah."

The servant took the other kunoichis' laundry and headed to the common room...

Before sneaking out the window.

"Goodbye, sis."

"I will always miss you."

As soon as he reached his destination...

He cried into his pillow.

Soon  
The servant was gone.

Akemi was expecting that to happen.

However, she was missing him dearly.

Just then...

"So, is the plan all set?"

"I am certain."

Akemi hid in a corner...

Listening to the quiet conversation between the two men.

"How are you certain? What if there are leaks?"

"We have determined, based on her usual behaviour..."

"That there is nothing to fear." 

"So far, the turtle knows nothing..."

"About her past and present."

"She only knows that she serves the Foot, and that she is my daughter."

"Nothing more."

"Are you sure? Every plan can backfire."

"No. This time, the plan will work."

"The brainworm solution dose that we had given her and her sisters months ago was stronger than our previous doses."

"The experiments that we have conducted, which turned her female, will enhance her feminine side."

"She can only obey the Foot and any other trusted ally of the Foot, as long as the Foot commands and allows it."

"So, will this marriage be...."

"This marriage is not false. As you can see....."

"The Foot and the Michiyo clan are attempting to attain a common goal, yes?"

"Right."

"And we need to expand our clans to achieve this goal."

"By giving you her hand, we can establish a merger between the two clans."

"That way, what's yours will be mine, and vice versa. We can use this power to take over the rest of the clans, and eventually...."

"The world."

She frowned when she saw the ambitious eyes of the Shredder.

So, by marrying her off under the Oroku name, she would cause the whole world to eventually collapse?

She had to do something!

"However, the wedding must come fist, Saki."

"Then, we shall discuss the clans' futures."

"Very well."

Akemi immediately stayed in the shadows....

Until the men were gone.

She thought about the earlier conversation...

And started hatching out a plan.

"No, I should not escape now. That would just set some alarms."

"And Leo and Raph..."

She thought of her imprisoned sisters...

And knew that she would have to play smart.

"Ok, I will....."

She murmured the plan to herself.

Even though the act would be what Leo would say...

'Dishonourable'...

She would have to try to escape. 

She would get the rest later....

When she reunite with her long-lost brother.

"Mikey..."

She whispered.

"I will see you soon."

"Sooner than you think."

With a determined expression and a plan in her mind...

She headed off quietly....

Leaving no evidence of her intrusion.

The Day Of The Wedding  
"You look beautiful, mistress."

"Yes, you do."

The female servants were praising her for her wedding dress.

Her sisters had also came in to check on her.

"You look beautiful."

Just then, they heard sniffling in the corner.

"Seriously? Akane, are you crying?"

"No, there's something in my eyes."

She glared at the ceiling.

The other sisters giggled.

"I will miss you, sis. Be sure to come back....to see us."

"I will."

She gave a smile.

I will come back, I promise.

"It is now time for the bride to meet the groom."

A servant suddenly rushed in to announce the commencement of the wedding.

"Good luck, Akemi."

"Be sure not to trip."

Akemi and Izumi looked at Akane in surprise and...

A little irritation.

"What?"

The servants hurriedly took the bride to the throne room.

"Good luck."

Izumi called after her once again...

Before seeing her leaving for her wedding.

"Come on, we have to get to the ceremony too."

They rushed off.

Meanwhile  
"Mistress?"

"Can I please stop for a while?"

"I think I'm having a headache...."

"A glass of water would do."

"Alright. But just a few minutes."

"Your father is waiting."

Akemi nodded.

When a servant went off....

It's time to take action.

"Hey, what the..."

"OOPH!"

The servants were quickly taken down.

"Ok, Phase 1 is complete."

"Let's go with Phase 2, shall we?"

Later  
"Master Shredder! Master!"

"What is it?"

"The bride...The bride has been taken away!"

The soon-to-be father-in-law gave the Shredder a look.

The Shredder tried to ignore the look and yelled.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. We heard a yell and...."

"She was taken! Through the window!"

"Hmm...."

The Shredder was fuming now.

The groom's father noticed this.

"Let's go see where she had been gone."

After much debation, the Shredder grunted.

"Fine."

Meanwhile  
The bride rushed from rooftop to rooftop....

Dragging her dress as she rushed by...

Until she found a manhole cover.

"I have to go..."

"The Shredder would be sending out his troops after me by now."

"I have to GO!"

She slid in and replaced the manhole cover.

"Phase 2 is done. Now..."

"To find Mikey."

In The Foot Headquarters  
The groom, the Shredder, and the groom's father were furious, surprised and shocked.

"Something grabbed Mistress from behind. I don't know, I just heard a window breaking and...."

"I heard a yell."

"We are sorry, Master Shredder. Please don't punish us."

Murmured apologies were said among the group of servants.

The Shredder was livid.

"Perhaps the plan was not really 'taking its shape' after all."

"No, the plan should be working! I...."

"FOOT NINJAS!"

The Foot ninjas bowed immediately.

"FIND AKEMI...."

"AND BRING HER TO ME!"

The Foot Ninjas obeyed and headed out.

They must find the missing bride.

"CURSES!"

The Shredder slammed his fist onto the wall.

Akemi's Side  
She rushed into the lair....

To find it clean and dust-free.

"Wow, did Mikey clean the lair from top to bottom?"

She took some time admiring the cleanliness of the lair...

Before wandering around.

"D-Donnie...."

She heard some coughing coming from Mikey's room.

"Mikey?"

When she opened the door, she rushed towards the little turtle's bed.

He appeared unwell, and sweating heavily on his forehead.

Akemi took her glove off and put her hand on his forehead.

Hie forehead was hot.

He was having a fever....

And might be having a feverish dream.

"Hold on, Mikey."

She prepared a thermometer, some cool water, a cloth and some medicine.

"Don't worry, baby brother."

"Everything is going to be alright."

"You will see."

She smiled sadly...

As she prepared to heal her sick brother.

Later  
The turtle woke up slowly.

"W-Where am I..."

"W-What happened?"

He had a dream...

A dream that his sister was taking care of him.

He shook his head softly.

His sister was being married off to a total stranger...

And should be in Japan by now.

"I'm just a humble servant and little bug to her now."

"Why would she be here?"

Suddenly, he heard a hum.

"What?"

He turned around...

And gasped softly.

"Donnie?"

A female turtle was sitting on a chair and lying her head on the bed.

"Donnie, what are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't you be married to some guy?"

"Huh?"

His eyes were redirected to something else.

Something white.

"A wedding dress?"

Sure enough...

The wedding dress and veil laid onto another chair.

He looked down onto the bed.

"How did you remember me..."

"And how did you manage to find me?"

"And why would you want to break my fever, after not being able to save you guys from the Shredder for 5 years straight?"

"Why would you...."

Many, many questions were flooding the turtle's mind.

Just then...

"You don't have to blame yourself, or think that you are dreaming, baby brother."

"I'm here, and I will love you, bro..."

"Forever."

"D-Donnie?"

Tears flowed onto his cheeks.

Donnie's Side  
"Mikey...."

She brushed his tears away and hugged the turtle tightly.

"I missed you so much."

"I..I missed you too, Mikey."

"H-How did you remember....."

"Let's just say the brainworm solution was strong..."

"But had one major flaw."

"What was it?"

She kissed Mikey on the forehead gently...

Before pulling him towards her plastron tightly once again.

"Love."

Mikey's tears flowed freely as she whispered the flaw to him.

She continued to soothe him with gentle words and comfort phrases.

After 5 years...

She was finally back with her baby brother.

"It's ok, Mikey."

"It's ok....Sssshhhhhh...."

"I'm here now..."

"It's ok...."

After some time...

She managed to calm the turtle down.

She debated about whether she should tell him more...

But she decided against it.

There would a time for explanations, apologies, and so much more...

But she decided that now was not the time. 

"Sssshhhh, go to sleep, Mikey."

"Everything will be ok."

Normal Side  
"O-Ok..."

Slowly and surely....

Mikey fell asleep.

"Donnie....."

Mikey murmured her name again....

But this time...

A peaceful smile had replaced the feverish frown.

She smiled and rubbed Mikey's forehead gently.

You will get better, Mikey.

She slowly started to fall asleep as well.

Let's rescue our sisters after you are better, Mikey.

We will bring them back home.

I promise you.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you guys want a sequel, don't worry.....  
> I am planning for a possibility, but still, let me know if you would like one in the comments below!


End file.
